marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Vlad Dracula (Earth-616)
The Death of Dracula Some time later, Dracula attended the gathering of all the vampire sects that happens every century. at the beginning of the meeting between the leaders of the clans, both the leaders of the anchorite and atlantis sects expressed their concern about the expansion of humankind on their territory. The leade of the atlantis sect put the blame on the lack of leadership of Dracula. Dracula then saracstically asked the atlatean vampire to explain his critism. Xarus, the son of Dracula then came to the defense of the atlantean, saying that he didn't meant no offense put raised a good point, all while approching his father's throne. Xarus then said that the expansion of humanity was a problem an that vampirekind shouldn't run away from it's territory. Dracula then responded that humanity had their world and that they had their own, and that it should stay like that. Xarus then expressed his though that one day,things would change. He then brutally staked his father in the hearth, all while saying that this day was sonner than Dracula expected. Dracula then pushed away his traitorous son, but was attacked by the leaders of nosferatu, atlantis and charniputra sect, who staked him several times despite his incredible strenght and resistance. When Dracula finally fell, Xarus decapited him with a sword, saying that now there was no going back. Afterward, Xarus ordered that the remains of his fathers been separated and asked from the other leaders to choose between siding with him or being exterminated. Twenty-four hours laters, all of Xarus enemies , at the exception of his brother Janus, had been exterminated and he had succeed in becoming the new Lord of Vampires. | Powers = Vampirism: Dracula, like all other vampires, is capable of transforming an individual into a vampire by biting them. A special enzyme found only within vampire saliva is responsible for this transformation. After draining all of the blood from a victim, the victim enters a death-like state and returns to life three days later. *''Superhuman Strength: Like all vampires, Dracula possesses superhuman strength. Due to his special stance as the ruler of Earth's Vampires, Dracula can lift about 4 tons under optimum conditions. With the possible exception of Varnae, Dracula is the most powerful vampire that has ever been encountered. *Superhuman Speed: Dracula is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. *Superhuman Stamina: Dracula's body is more resistant to the fatigue toxins generated by his muscles during physical activity. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to affect him. *Superhuman Agility: Dracula's ability, balance, and body coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural limits of the human body. *Superhuman Reflexes: Dracula's natural reaction time is enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural limits of the human body. *Regenerative Healing Factor: Dracula is capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed tissue to an extent much greater than an ordinary human. Dracula can fully heal from multiple gunshots and severe burns within a matter of minutes, however he cannot regenerate missing limbs or organs. *Immortality: Dracula, like all vampires, is functionally immortal in the sense that he is immune to the effects of aging and is immune to all known Earthly diseases as long as he ingests fresh blood on a regular basis to maintain his vitality. Once killed, Dracula's power is such that he can resurrect himself under the proper conditions. if incinerated (as by sunlight or fire), Dracula can reconstitute himself if his ashes are placed in a coffin filled with soil from his homeland. If staked through the heart, Dracula can regenerate once the stake is removed. *Fangs: Like all vampires, Dracula has fangs and claws. He can quickly drain a victim of blood. *Hypnotism: Dracula is able to hypnotize others by gazing into their eyes for a short period of time. As Lord of Vampires, Dracula can compel other vampires to follow his orders unless their willpower is strong enough to resist him. *Shapeshifting: Dracula is able to shape shift into bats, rats, a wolf, and mist. He can also turn into human-sized or larger wolfen and bat-like forms. *Sorcery: Dracula is a very powerful magician. He is able to summon and command lesser vampires, undead, packs of wild dogs, bats, and rats. *Weather Manipulation: He has considerable control over the elements and weather, enough to oppose Storm or Thor. However, Dracula is severely weakened for an extend period of time afterward. *Mind Control: A person bitten by Dracula is able to be influenced by him through a sort of empathic link. Only beings of exceptionally strong wills are capable of resisting him. *Special Limitations: Dracula, like all vampires, has a number of special vulnerabilities. His greatest weakness, like that of other vampires, is that he must ingest about one quart of fresh blood in order to maintan his vitality. Otherwise, his powers will steadily decrease to the point where he enters a comatose state. Dracula is highly allergic to silver and can be severely injured, or killed, with silver weaponry. If Dracula is injured by silver, his recovery time is considerably slower than normal. Dracula is also unable to withstand exposure to direct sunlight. His tissue begins to instantly dry up and will crumble to powder within a matter of moments. Dracula can be killed by having a wooden stake plunged into his heart, somehow interrupting the mystical energies that keeps him alive. Dracula can also be killed by being decapitated and being exposed to fire. Dracula can also be affected by religious icons, such as the Star of David or a crucifix for example. Dracula is affected by the strength of the wielder's faith in the icon and religion it represents, not the size of the icon itself. Dracula must rest within his coffin during daylight hours. He must line his coffin with soil from his homeland in order to both sustain his power and travel more than 100 miles from his birthplace. | Abilities = Dracula is an accomplished swordsman and magician. He possesses a gifted intellect. | Strength = Dracula can lift approximately 4 tons. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Dracula was featured on 1992 Marvel Universe trading cards #115 * Dracula was one of the characters featured in the series of Marvel Value Stamps issued in the 1970's. | Trivia = * Every few years, Dracula spends some time updating his memoirs. | CustomSection1 = Recommended Readings | CustomText1 = * Before The FF: The Storms Vol 1, No. 1-3 December 2000-February 2001 * '''Tomb Of Dracula Vol 1, No. 1 April 1972' * Frankenstein Vol 1, No. 8-9 January-March 1974 * Werewolf By Night Vol 1, No. 15 March 1974 (continued from Tomb Of Dracula Vol 1, No. 18) * Giant-Size Chillers featuring Curse of Dracula Vol 1, No. 1 June 1974; Featuring: Lilith * Giant Size Spider-Man Vol 1, No. 1 July 1974 * Doctor Strange Vol 1, No. 14 May 1976 * Defenders Vol 1, No. 95 May 1981; Featuring: Daimon Hellstrom * Doctor Strange Vol 1, No. 59-62 June-December 1983; Featuring: The DarkHolders, Hannibal King, The Avengers, Blade, Frank Drake * Thor Vol 1, No. 332-333, June-July 1983; Featuring: Doctor Strange * Blade: The Vampire Hunter Vol 1, No. 1-3 July 1994-September 1994 * Blade: The Vampire Hunter Vol 1, No. 10 April 1995 * Spider-Man Team-Up Vol 1, No. 6 March 1997; Featuring: Doctor Strange * Generation X/Dracula '98 * X-Men: Apocalypse/Dracula #1-4, February-May 2006 * Uncanny X-Men #159 | Links = * The Unofficial Appendix to the Handbook of the Marvel Universe page on Dracula. * }} Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Vampires Category:Undead Category:Shapeshifters Category:Magicians Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Speed (Superhuman) Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Regeneration Category:Immortals Category:Atmokinesis Category:Dracula Family Category:Legion of the Unliving members Category:Silver Weakness Category:Solar Weakness Category:Dependency Category:Icon Weakness Category:Deceased Characters Category:Bat Form Category:Sega - Thor